


Snow patrol.

by therpgknight



Category: Les tuniques bleues
Genre: Bonfires, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therpgknight/pseuds/therpgknight
Summary: Just some random story that have been on my phone for weeks.
Relationships: Blutch/Cornelius Chesterfield





	Snow patrol.

Snowy days ... great for staying at home in front of the fireplace or having a delicious hot chocolate or being wrapped in a blanlet.  
But in the reality of 22nd cavarly soldiers in the midst of an American civil war, what is beautiful about these days is problematic.  
Muddy terrians for cartoons, so all the men at 22nd camp would have to patrol the edges to see if there were any attacks planned for that day.  
Something that the soldiers could not ignore, in fact they were orders from General Alexander after all and Ignoring the cold was not an easy task.

Dressed in their winter uniform, two men were waiting for a brother in arms from the patrol to return.

"Tripps, did you just patrol the west side?" The redhead identified as Chesterfield asked.

"Yes, sergeant no confederate in sight." Tripps replied and the three continued to

"Blutch, why are you taking so long?" Chesterfield stopped on the way looking at Blutch, who was walking slowly and rubbing his hands together to ease the cold.

"I think he's cold, Sergeant." Tripps said and then an icy wind blew making the man with the red-brown eyes tremble a little.

"Strange, I know that we are experiencing snow and a mass of cold air, but I am not feeling this cold like you."

"It's easy for you to talk, after all you don't feel cold ..." Blutch just said, at that time Chesterfield stopped halfway and looked at Blutch with a Scowl.

"What do you mean, my little Blutch?" Chesterfield asked as his eyebrow twitched twice.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Chesterfield asked under a snarl. Blutch didn't want to arouse the Sergeant's anger and deal with it right now.

"It is not clear that not Sarge, but I think we better make a fire." Blutch suggested.

I agree with him sarge, it is better to warm up a little because this cold is killing. "Tripps said while shuddered.

The three then walked for a while longer ignoring the cold until they found a wide trunk of fallen tree in a forest that served as a bench for the three.

"Tripps, can you get some kindling for the fire?"

"Sure sarge, I'll be back here in a few minutes." Tripps said towards the deep part of the forest in order to look for some kindling.

"Hey Blutch?" Chesterfield said looking at the freezing caporal.

"Me?" Blutch asked, pointing a finger at himself.

"Sure, are you seeing another Blutch here ?!" Chesterfield spat and then his coolness  
"Are you still cold?"

"Yes, what do you think!" Blutch spat back, the caporal cursed mentally, Was the sergeant dizzy or what?

"I told you to stay at camp." Chesterfield said glaring at Blutch.

"You know that everyone went to patrol different places, and in fact I am alone there, and there is nothing there to entertain me."

"What about that book that Andrew loaned you?" Chesterfield asked.

"I already read it, I confess it is good but it has only one, and Andrew should get others." Blutch muttered in clenched teeth.

Chesterfield just sighed, what could he do to soften the cold caporal?  
soon a lighted bulb appeared over his head.

"Hey, come, here," Chesterfield said hitting the trunk for him to sit next to him.

"No thanks, I'll wait for Tripps to come back." Blutch quickly refused.

"Are you coming or not, if you want to stay waiting Trips in the cold can stay, it will be long before he comes back for us to make this fire ... and if you have hypothermia it won't be my fault!"

"Okay ..." The caporal just sighed in defeat and put his pride aside.

Chesterfield waited for Blutch to sit next to him and pulled him closer, an action that surprised him a lot.  
"There, better?" Blutch heard the sergeant ask and just nodded, the caporal he never thought his superior could do something like that, Blutch could only agree that it was nice ... it was cozy. So, two were immobile to not lose body.

A few minutes passed and Tripps soon returned with a pile of kindling that almost covered his face.

"Sorry for the delay guys, but it's hard to find.- Tripps said putting all the sticks on the floor but not before seeing and being surprised by the unusual scene. Soon an akward silence was formed and Chesterfield decided to kill the silence.

"Ah! Tripps at a great time!"  
You can now start building the fire.

"WHY ME?!" The young soldier with green eyes nearly screamed and Chesterfield growled.

"Tripps, is that an order you heard right?  
an order! "The young man cannot do anything, just swear mentally and start making the fire pit.

Soon the Three men were heating up around the heat that the fire provided them.

"Soon we are going back to the camp, and Tripps, what you saw here, will you stay here understood?" Chesterfield asked while glaring at the soldier who was sitting to his left.

"Understood." Tripps nervously responded while Blutch  
gave a silent chuckle while he continued to enjoy the warmth of the campfire and the human warmth of the person next to him, let's say it was a good feeling for him ... but the caporal kept asking : "was that feeling good for the sergeant too?" he asked himself and looked at Chesterfield who seemed to have a small smile in his lips.

"well ..." Blutch thought.  
"I think it is"


End file.
